Sweet Temptations
by Lovie-chan
Summary: It's been 15 years since they've last met. they meet again at Syaoron's bachelor's party where Sakura's the hostess. Will Sparks fly again? Note the Ratings Change
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: haven't written a story in a while. Not to mention I don't usually write this type of story. Hope u like it. 

Summary: Syaoron's been gone for 15 years since Sakura and he exchanged teddy bears. He's became a Hong Kong power player while Sakura just became the new co-owner of a casino club at Tokyo. 

~*~ Sweet Temptations ~*~

~*~ Lovie ~*~

Prologue

"Dangerous Silk, Chiharu speaking."

"Hi, my name is Han Sin and I would like to reserve the VIP section and several of your best for this weekend. My employer will be expecting the best. Money shall not be an object."

"What?!" Chiharu gasped into the phone as she fell of her black executive chair. 

"What's wrong, Chiharu?" Sakura asked as she sat two cups of Starbucks Cameral Fraps. With the help of Tomoyo's designer clothing, Sakura, Rika and Chiharu became club dancers at the age of 18 with minor modeling on the side. Just a month ago, the three girls pooled enough of their savings together and opened up Dangerous Silk, the hottest club in town. Business has been booming but they have rarely served high scale clients. Chiharu realizes to succeed, Dangerous Silk must have a reputation with the rich and powerful, for they are the ones that pour money down the drains. 

"Oh my god, the man on the phone is booking the VIP section for this weekend. If we play this right, I think we're looking at 100K job, maybe even more! Not to mention the main dance floor would still be doing business." Chiharu whispered excitedly with her hands over the phone. "Alright Mr. Sin, what would you like"

"I want three of these rooms closest to the VIP section reserved. I think we need at least a generic exotic dancers with a dozen of thematic dancers.

"Mr. Sin, all of our dancers are special. None are generic." Sakura asserted. She hates it when people assume all dances are the same. 

"Their securities need to be checked because there are going to be very important people here." Han Sin kept on talking as he ignored Sakura's comment. 

"Mr. Sin, when you said money was no object this morning, what range were you referring to?" Chiharu asked eagerly. 

"Well, I did suggest Black Diamond, your competitor a few blocks away; because I thought it would be more refined. I've heard good things from owners of HighTech and Hetersu Inc. But my employer requested your club by name. He's willing to pay a flat rate of 225K for Friday and Saturday. Decorations, catering, themes, dancers, etc will be all included. We will provide the tip moneys and security." Han Sin said in a matter-of-fact manner. Chiharu's jaw dropped to the floor. Sakura and Rika squealed in excitement. 

"Here's a list of requirements, I'm sure I'll be great when I come this Friday." Han Sin gave them a look of disdain as he walked out of the club. 

"Oh MY GOD! We ARE soooooo money!!!" Chiharu screamed. "Do you understand that if we serve his employer and his guests well, they could advertise us sooooo fast through word-of-mouth among the rich executives!" 

"Oh goodness, we have to start working. This Han character sure has a lot of requirements." Rika said as she picked up his list of demands. "It says it's a bachelor's party for the Chairman of some important company. It's going to include a bunch of other high people plus close friends. They want different themes, matching food, and great girls. Damn, the list is long. Let's get to work. We gotta get some phone calls done. This is gonna be massive."

"What do you mean? A Bachelor's party?" Syaoron said in annoyance to the blue haired man. 

"I meant a party of fun before your wedding." 

"My wedding's in a week?"

"yes… Syaoron. And no, I don't think Meiling's going to allow anymore delays. She's already tolerated 4 years of excuses, ever since you were 21 and were allowed to marry by the Clan."

"I've been busy with business!"

"And other women. Don't think Meiling doesn't know that. Remember when she found that pink-haired secretary in bed with you? I had hell in my ears for about a month."

Syaoron glared at his best friend Eriol. "At least I don't do it because I'm a complete ass like you. I do it to get back at Meiling for trapping me in this marriage." **and I do it to forget _her_.** 

**But you still can't.** a little voice in his head chirped.

**Yes, I can. God, I'm not talking to myself.** Syaoron shook his head. 

"Come on, this is going to be fun. Completely paid for by yours truly as your wedding present. Just go and have some fun this weekend, you never know who you might meet." Eriol said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to fall in love with a stripper." Syaoron said in a sarcastic tone. 

End

REVIEW!!!! HOPEFULL YOU GUYS LIKE IT! 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: hey! Thanks for the reviews. Here's Ch 2. 

~*~ Sweet Temptations ~*~

~*~ Lovie-chan ~*~

Chapter 1

"Where's the nurses?"

"No, the cat suit girls need to go first. I think we should leave the nurses for later. We don't want to hit them too hard at first."

"No no no, there's way too much forest green in the decorations. Reminds me of St. Pat's day."

"Green was a requirement on the list."

The girls ran around in panic on Friday morning in preparations for the party. They've booked 4 girls in black cat suits to start the party. But Rika doubts that decision. 

"Listen, they're men. They don't care as long as there is flesh waving naked around them, willing to fuck." Sakura said impatiently. Ever since Syaoron, Sakura has given up on men. Sure she's dated her share of men in the recent years, being one of the greatest dancers for Black Diamond. But Sakura never had her heart in them. It was mostly for fun and business. Helping her spread her popularity. **I wonder if Syaoron's the same. Stop thinking about him! You're now a successful club owner. You're a beautiful and desirable dancer. It was his lost!**

"Am I interrupting something?" A coy voice said from the entrance. 

"TOMOYO! What are you doing here?" the girls ran to hug their friend. 

"Looks like I almost missed a big party."

"Nah, some rich dude wants a grand bachelor's party. That's all. Unless you want to perform…" Chiharu asked. "You were one of the best back at Black Diamond as Purple Phoenix."

"Oh, no no no, I'm outta that business. Can you imagine the tabloids getting a hold of a picture of me as an exotic dancer? Sexy Designer Daidouji Gone Wild. I can just see the headlines. I think I'm going to stick with the tables tonight."

"Aww, come on hon. All three of us are making a showing as the old days." Chiharu said. "It'll be just like old times."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Mr. Sin booked this thing two days ago. We couldn't get that many dancers on such a short notice. Especially the ones we can trust. I think it'll be fun getting on the dance floor again. It's been almost a year since we started prepping for Dangerous Silk. I've been feeling old and ancient for a while." Rika giggled. 

"What are you guys gonna wear?" 

"Well, Chiharu's going for the evening gown look, with a sultry song. Sakura's going as an Arabian princess, and I'm going to be one of the four girls in Kimono. This dude has a fascination for Kimono or something. It was one of the high requirements." Rika answered in excitement. 

"Realli? Are Takashi and Terada quite okay with this little detail?" Chiharu and Rika turned pink. 

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Chiharu and Rika answered in unison. All four girls laughed. 

*************************************************************************************************

"I don't really want to be here, Eriol. I just want to contemplate my upcoming marriage." **And think about _her_.**

"Syaoron, you CAN'T not go. Every available major CEO, Chairman, president is going to be there. You don't want your slimeball cousin Yanghu get all the pretty girls." 

Syaoron and Yanghu absolutely despise each other. Yanghu is second in command in the Li Clan and is always bitter about Syaoron's birthright. Syaoron even suspect Yanghu has even gone as far as plotting his death. But no proof was ever found.

"Just send me a few private girls if you want to give me something tonight. I don't want a big party, not tonight. I just closed off this 2.3 billion dollar deal with Sony. I want to rest."

"Ah, don't be a bad sport. Besides, there's a casino built into this club. You can check that out."

"You know I don't like to gamble."

"I know, but you know Yanghu always looses a ton on the crabs table." Eriol said mischievously as Syaoron and he walked into Dangerous Silk. Loud music, smoke, and bright lights shined. 

"This way, Mr. Li!" A young girl said as she led them to the VIP lounge. The lounge lit by green tinted lights as three girls in suits came out stripping for the already crowded lounge.

"Who are half of these people?" Syaoron asked as Eriol forced him into a sofa chair in the middle of the room. 

"The most powerful men in Tokyo! To celebrate your upcoming marriage!" Eriol screamed on top of the techno music playing. "Enjoy!" Eriol moved to his chair on the left. A girl in forest green suit slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she straddled onto of the sitting Syaoron. 

*************************************************************************************************

"Whoa, I didn't know like every major exec is gonna be here tonight, or I would have picked something more memorable." A dancer named Vanessa said as she puts on her nurse's outfit with shiny red high boots that made her white mini skirt even more provocative. 

"I'm sure no one's going to forget you in that." Rika said as she organized the dancers backstage. Indeed, every major exec arrived in the VIP lounge with girls in tight black, white or green mini tank leather dresses serving cocktail drinks.  

"Arrrrrrre these gaaaaaals go-hiccups-nna to be Ah-Veil-Ball Tonieeeeght?" The mid-50s fat Malinko president asked as he drunkenly slapped a young girl's butt. 

"Ugh, the first round of dancers haven't even finished yet and they're already drunk." Sakura said in disgust after wrestling the young girl away from Malinko. "You know what? I'm going to check up on the Casino. Why don't you two hold here for a while. I'll be back for your performance Chiharu." Sakura said as she left the lounge.   
"Ugh, my suit is torn!" the girl in green cat suit said. 

"you're going to be taking it off anywayz. Don't worry about." Rika said as she lined up the five girls in cat suit. "Time to go!" Rika signaled as "I'm too sexy" played in the lounge.     

****************************************************************************************************

"Why a girl so beautiful alone tonight?" a deep sensual voice said from behind Sakura. "Can I buy you a drink?" A handsome man about 6 feet with jet black hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes in a matching blue shirt sat beside her on the metal bar stool. 

"Haha, sure." Sakura said. **I've finished checking out the casino anyways. My performance isn't for a while. Besides, he's cute.** **and he reminds you of a certain boy** **no he doesn't.** **god, I need to stop talking to myself every time I think of him.**

"Martini, on rocks." 

"So, my lady, what's your name?"

"I don't tell my name to strangers." Sakura said coyly. It's how she flirts with most customers to the club. **if you make them happy, they'll come back to the club.**

"Well, my name is Yanghu. I'm in town for business. My clan just closed out a multi-billion dollar deal and I'm here to celebrate my cousin's bachelor party. The strippers have been boring but you've made that all worthwhile." Sakura raised her eyebrow. "so, now that you know all of that about me, what's your name?"

**So he's one of those dumb exec in the VIP lounge tonight. Great.** Sakura sighed and looked at her watch.  **Uh oh I missed Chiharu's performance and it's 30 min til my performance and I haven't even changed yet!** "well, I have to go now," Sakura said as she stood up to walk away. 

"wait, you haven't told me your name yet," Yanghu stood up and locked her body between his and the bar. She could feel his reaction against her stomach. 

"well, you can find out if you pay attention tonight." Sakura purred, causing momentary surprise from Yanghu and allowed her to slid out. **Wow, he's definitely had one too many drinks.**

******************************************************************************************************

"Oh my god, where have you been?" Chiharu in a red kimono rushed Sakura into the dressing room. "You're set to perform in like 15 min! You're not even dressed in your Arabia princess outfit! (It's Jasmine's outfit in Aladdin, except it's pink and with a veil.) GO GO GO!"Chiharu said as she rushed  Sakura into the room. 

"Who's out there right now?" 

"Oh, the chefs. The list said our boy loves chocolate. So we got some chocolate rubbing going on."

"This I gotta see. Just one minute." Sakura said as she peeped out of the room. She saw one girl practically naked dancing for the majority of the group, cracking her whip. In the middle of the room, a head of messy brown hairs buried his face into the redhead's bosom, licking off the chocolate off her D cup boobs. A blonde is table dancing for a group of men. Men moaning and yelling filled the lusty hot room. 

**Great, I almost forgot how messy this place can get.** Sakura thought as she stepped back into the dressing room. 

****************************************************************************************************

"Still wished you weren't here Syaoron?" Eriol teased as Melinda, the redhead with chocolate-covered boobs, gave Syaoron one last kiss before leaving, with her panties stuffed with 100 dollar bills from the men in the room. 

"I have to say, this has been the best club I've ever been too. I don't think I've felt so relaxed for a long time. I never knew how loose these executives get once they're in the clubs. I've definitely seen every stripper leaving with an executive on her arms." Syaoron chuckled. 

"Why didn't you get that one, the redhead? Afraid that Meiling will throw a temper tantrum?" Yanghu taunted. 

"Yanghu, glad you showed up. Lost enough money in the casino?" Syaoron asked knowingly. 

"Actually, to brighten my day, I met a beautiful girl." 

Eriol scuffed. "There are beautiful strippers, dancers, and singers everywhere in this room. The next one is supposed to be a legend."  

"There are legendary strippers?" Yanghu asked. "I thought they were just all tramps."

"No, we've had about 4 rounds of strippers already, including one of the beautiful owners," Han Sin explained. "The next young lady will be a singer… now whether she strips or not… that'll be her decision. But then again, stripping was optional for all four rounds of ladies." Yanghu chuckled. 

**Wow, that suddenly feel familiar.** Syaoron thought. 

"Hey, boy, don't you know I've got something going on. (Yes, I do.)   
All my friends are gonna come gonna party all night long.   
I know, you know, I just want us to go.   
The fun we'll have fun you'll never be alone. 

So boy, won't you come?   
We will party till the dawn.   
Listen to me... "

**Something feels really familiar.** Sakura sang to "Come on Over" as she came out in a pink flower dress that gave the image of transparency. 

"Whoa, that's the girl I met at the bar. What's her name?" Yanghu asked.

"Sweet Temptations." Han Sin checked his charts. "She's one of the co-owners of the club." 

"Really?" Syaoron said as he turned around to see this Sweet Temptations. He froze as he saw the beautiful brunette with sparklingly green eyes. **It can't be…It can't be her.** Syaoron thought. No longer was that petite 10-year-old girl in her sailor uniform. Instead, he saw a full grown woman with undeniably sensual curves in a dangerously scandalous yet innocent dress as his eyes roamed her body. Syaoron looked around the room and saw the entire lounge of hungry men staring at Sakura. A pang of jealousy jolted through his body. He squeezed so hard he broke his wine glass. However, no one except for Eriol noticed. 

"Surprised?" Eriol's eyes twinkled. 

"You planned this." Syaoron said.

"Naturally, who else was gonna stop you from marrying Meiling?" Eriol smiled mischievously.  

"I don't have a choice. If I did, I would've came back a long time ago," Syaoron said as he walked out of the room. 

"All I want is you. (Come over here baby.)   
All I want is you. (You make me go crazy.)   
All I want is you. (You better cross the line.)   
I'm gonna love you right. (All I want is you!) 

C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.   
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.   
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.   
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby." 

**Sakura, get yourself together. You're in the middle of a performance. I can't believe it's him. Oh my god. This is like nightmare on Elm Street, and worse. Of all the times he sees me, oh my god. He must thinks I'm a complete… whore! Damn it, he's leaving!** Sakura panicked as she singed through the rest of the song. 

"Why isn't she stripping?" Chiharu asked Rika as Rika walked out in her bathrobe.

"I have no clue…." Rika answered as the song ended. "And where is she going?" Rika stared in amazement as Sakura walked out of the room without out doing anything. "I'm going after her."

**END. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **


	3. Chapter 2

Wow, a long time since I last updated. I haven't given up on this story. I've been really busy with work and college. But I plan on finishing up this story so write lots of reviews so I can be motivated to write. Enjoy.

Sweet Temptations

Chapter 2

Lovie-chan

Why me? Sakura ran through the busy main floor of Dangerous Silk. There are so many clubs and bars in Toyko. Why is he in mine? Why is he even here? Does he care? If he did, why didn't he call... Questions speed through Sakura's mind.

"Sakura, wait up!" Rika yelled after Sakura. "Stop it, Sakura, at least let me finish buttoning up my bathrobe." Her bathroom was loosely hanging off her body, showing off her black bra and panty set.

"Rika, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy from the heat and the crowd. I guess I haven't performed in a while. Not used to the lights and the stares. Why don't you go back to take care of the customers. We don't want to slight these executives with only one owner present. They might give us a bad word of mouth." Sakura said as she tried to hold down her tears. I will not cry for him. I haven't cried for him in over 10 years. I'm not going to start today.

"Sakura, look at me. How long have we known each other? Don't lie to me. Something is bothering you." Rika inquired. "You didn't even freak out the first time you stripped over 6 years ago. Don't tell me a few months of absence caused you to run off without doing anything with the performance. Tell me. We've been friends for a long time."

"I'm fine, Rika. I just want to be alone."

"But it's not safe…"

"I will see to Ms. Temptations safety," a man with chocolate-brown eyes interrupted. "I believe the executives are getting restless." Rika looked to Sakura in suspicion, but Sakura nodded in consent. As she left Sakura's side, Rika mouthed "call me" to signal her to call if anything came up.

The man walked up to Sakura slowly and meticulously. "That was quite a performance, Ms. Temptations. I felt stronger effects with your clothed performance than I've ever felt with any stripping. I would be in heaven if any piece of this beautiful dress came undone." The man whispered into Sakura's ears. Sakura's eyes widened by his bold words.

Slowly, the man lowered his mouth to Sakura's neck. His lips sucking on her soft skin; his left wandered up Sakura's slim legs and his right hand locked Sakura against the way. A tear fell down of Sakura's eyes and she closed her eyes.

BOOM! Sakura eyes flew open as she was rocked to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" An angry Syaoron yelled as he punched Yanghu to the floor.

Sorry about the short chapter. If I have good reviews, I'll post the next chapter by next weekend. J


End file.
